Death Awaits
by ShadowVic
Summary: There's a killer going around the zoo, not all animals die, but the best will be saved for last, Skipper. Who'se the killer? Will Skipper escape from death?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There's a killer lurking around the zoo, who is it? (Re-Write of "Death Is In The Air", it was an old fic I made about death, but yeah so how about we get to the story)**

Dusk. A small penguin waddled around the zoo, a little skip in his step as he noticed that everything was going well that evening, no midnight parties in the Lemur Habitat, no escaping animals, or even park critters that would come into the zoo to search for a snack. The young penguin looked up at the sky, which was filled with bright stars. He giggled, and continued waddling around the zoo. Something felt strange all of a sudden, as if there was somebody watching his every single move. Turning around, he frowned, noticing nobody was in sight. Shaking his head, he continued waddling. _Maybe it's my silly imagination._ The small penguins' tummy growled, and he ran a flipper over his belly, searching for the closest vending machine. He didn't want to go inside the HQ, knowing Skipper would tell him it's time to shut off the lights. The night was too great for the young penguin to fall asleep just yet, maybe there would be some change underneath the vending machine, as always. He got on his knees, and put his flipper underneath the machine, searching for quarters, nickels, dimes, or maybe even pennies. A smile came across his beak as he brought out some change in his flipper. He counted 75 cents, enough for cheesy bits. The feeling came again, as if a presence were behind him. He spun around quickly, and no one was there again. Maybe it was time to go back to the HQ. Quickly, he inserted the coins into the vending machine, punching in the number and hoping his snack would come quick.

"Private…." He heard a soft voice say, it sounded as if it were whispered in his ear. Chills ran down his spine.

"I-If you're pulling a p-prank on me, it's not funny!" The frightened Private said, his voice cracking, as he felt himself tremble in fear. He felt something push him into the vending machine with so much force, part of the glass cracked.

"You wish it were a prank… Now… I can either do this quickly, or have you suffer…" The attacker said, in a calm tone.

"Wh-What are you going to do to me!" Private screamed, feeling tears burn his eyes. Escaping was useless.

"Your time has come… You will never see your friends again…" Private heard this, loud and clear. He was dying. The words echoed through his head, he couldn't believe it, he'd never see his team again. There was no way of escaping death. He noticed the attacker raise a knife-shaped item, and it struck through his throat, piercing through the skin, the cold metal going deeper and deeper into his neck. Blood stained his feathers, he lay in a puddle of his own blood. The attacker pulled out the knife, and looked down at Private's corpse.

On the knife was written "Your time is coming soon". The attacker placed the knife down on Private's chest, leaving only the knife.

"One down, three to go"


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah, didn't really expect to have so many views on this story o-o Thanks for the Review guys :D I'll continue the story now! **

The next morning… Skipper was the first to wake up, he looked over the bunks. Something wasn't right. One was missing. "Now where did Private go…" Skipper said to himself, as he looked around the room, thinking he was hiding.

"Are you looking for something, sir?" Kowalski asked, looking at a worried Skipper.

"Would you happen to know where Private is…?" Skipper asked Kowalski, hoping to hear that Private was alright.

"Sir, I don't think he ever came in last night" Kowalski looked up at the fishbowl entrance.

"We have to go search for him! Let's all go, NOW!" Skipper said, pointing topside, and watched as the rest of his team climbed out of the HQ, to search for the missing Private.

Skipper quickly searched around, then came to a horrifying sight. In front of him, lay Private's dead body. _I-Is this real.._ "P-PRIVATE!" Skipper fell to his knees, and tears burned his eyes. He put a flipper on Private's chest, and sobbed. "How could something so bad happen to someone like Private!" Skipper shouted at the sky.

The team ran up to him. "Skipper, we heard you sc- Oh my…." Kowalski said, as he saw Private's body.

"How could this happen!" Victoria said, wide eyed.

"Who did this" Skipper hissed. "I want answers, NOW!"

"How would we know, we were all with you in the HQ, last night" Kowalski told Skipper.

"Victoria wasn't!" Skipper pointed a flipper at Victoria, who looked confused.

"Skipper, I was with Marlene" Victoria said, pushing Skipper's flipper away. "If you don't believe me, you can ask her yourself"

"Don't worry Skipper, we'll figure out who this murderer is, soon" Kowalski said, putting a reassuring flipper on Skipper's shoulder.

"Wha we do wif body" Rico pointed at Private's corpse.

"Bury it…" Skipper said, glumly. "We should do it soon… Before Alice, or any other zookeeper sees it"

They put the body in a bag, and brought it to the park, all said their goodbyes, and dug the hole, where young Private would be buried. After the burial, all went to the HQ, and discussed who could've done this.

"It has to be someone from the zoo" Kowalski explained, as he pointed out the traps on the walls so no animals from the park could get into the zoo. "We can figure this out by the sleeping hours" Kowalski pulled out a map, and a red marker. "We can cross out Bada and Bing, they're usually the first ones asleep, and this probably happened around midnight"

"Stop right there, soldier how do you know this happened at midnight?" Skipper asked, crossing his flippers over his chest.

"Well, you can tell by how fresh the blood is, now as I was saying. It couldn't be any of the lemurs, or Shelly the ostrich" Kowalski crossed them out. It could be one of us, Marlene, or Leonard"

Skipper yawned. "We can find out more tomorrow, we need some sleep"

Victoria looked at Kowalski. "Hey Kowalski, I think I know something about the murderer, please allow me to show you?"

"Sure, where is it?" Kowalski asked, who was curious to know who the murderer was.

"Outside" Victoria said, hopping outside, Kowalski following her. "It's over there" she pointed to a corner of the zoo.

"Let's have a look" Kowalski said, sliding to that corner. Nothing was there.

"Oh, my bad… I forgot one of my tools! Stay here!" Victoria said, sliding back to the HQ.

Kowalski stood there, waiting for her to come back. Minutes passed, "Where is she…" He felt as if someone were watching him, and turned around. Nothing. "Is anybody here?" He heard a click from behind him. Quickly, he spun around and kicked, knocking out a gun from someone's grasp. He was wide eyed as he noticed the gun on the floor. "Why are you hurting us?!" He was about to pick up the gun, but someone stopped him.

"Your time has come" The attacker growled, and kicked Kowalski away from the gun. He landed on his back.

"Who are you!" Kowalski hissed, standing back up and getting into battle position.

"Your worst nightmare" the attacker said, picking up the gun, and hitting Kowalski with the end of it, knocking him to the floor. He groaned, but wasn't going to give up, so he tripped the attacker, sending the gun 3 feet away from the two. The attacker crawled to the gun, and almost grabbed it, when Kowalski pulled it by the foot, bringing the attacker away from the gun. Kowalski tried holding the attacker back by the foot, but the attacker was strong. The attacker reached, and grabbed the end of the gun, turned around and aimed it at Kowalski's head. "Lights out" The trigger was pulled, and Kowalski's grip on the attacker's foot was released.

"Two down, two to go"

**I keep saying "The Attacker" because I don't really want to spoil if it's a girl, boy or give out any little hints hehe you'll soon find out who the attacker is in the end. Will Skipper find out who'se killing his teammates? Keep reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long o_o I'll post chapters as soon as I can :p **

Skipper jumped as he heard the fishbowl hatch slide open quickly, and Victoria jumping in, looking scared/nervous. "S-Skipper!"

"Good god soldier, what happened!" Skipper said, looking at Victoria.

"It's K-Kowalski. H-he's dead!" Victoria said, and she pointed outside.

Skipper stood there, frozen. This couldn't be true.. His second in command, was dead!? He grew furious. "I WILL FIND THIS MURDERER AND I WILL BRING THEM TO A WORLD OF PAIN!" Skipper shouted, at the ceiling. But then he kept asking himself 'Why me and my team?' and most importantly 'Who's next?'. He didn't dare look at the body, it was too heartbreaking to see. Zookeeper Alice would find it in the morning…

"Soldiers… W-we need to get some shut-eye…" Skipper said, pointing to the beds.

"How can we do that, sir… Another teammate was just murdered…" Victoria said, looking at Skipper, then frowning.

Rico was getting worried, there were only 3 members of the team left, and knowing his luck, he was next but he didn't want to think about that. He knew he was prepared if this murderer tried getting him, he was stronger. Wasn't he? Maybe he could capture the murderer, show him/her to Skipper, and they'll pick out the perfect punishment together. Yeah, he liked the sound of that one…

"Are you alright Rico…?" Victoria asked, seeing the worry in his face. He looked at her, and smiled.

"I ok" He assured her.

Skipper flipped off the lights, and they all hopped into their bunks, getting cozy, trying to forget about what's happening to the team, and what already happened to two members.

Midnight came, and everything was peaceful. Unless you were Rico… Rico awoke, and found himself in Kowalski's lab. He was confused. "WHAT!?" he felt rope around his flippers, tied behind his back, he was strapped down to a chair so escaping was impossible. A beeping noise was heard, he looked down, and noticed that beeping noise was in his tummy. What could it be.

"Rico…." He heard a soft voice say.

"HELP ME!" he screamed.

"Your time has come…" the voice said again.

"NO!" Rico denied, not wanting to face death. Not now, not ever! He was happy being alive, and didn't want to die, especially when he had so many friends and accomplished so many things…

The door to the lab opened, then shut. The beeping stopped, and Rico's heart dropped. The bomb that was inside his belly, exploded leaving a bloody mess all over the lab.

"Saved the best for last….Your time has come, Skipper…"


End file.
